


Fuyukichi Week

by DeckofDragons



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Ship Week, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: A series of mostly unrelated one shots about Kokichi and Fuyuhiko being in love.Prompts are:Day One: First DateDay Two: Non-DespairDay Three: AnimalsDay Four: WinterDay Five: FutureDay Six: GamingDay Seven: Free For All!





	1. Day One: First Date

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fuyukichi Ship Week being hosted on Tumblr. https://fuyukichi-week.tumblr.com/post/184482346028/day-1-june-9th-first-meeting-first-date

“How do I look?” Fuyuhiko asked as he exited his dressing room, addressing Peko.

“You look great,” she replied.

“You sure it’s not too formal? Or maybe it’s too _in_ formal.” He’d never been on a date before. How was he supposed to know how to dress for one? But he had to be sure to dress right because it’d be poor form to show up dressed inappropriately when he’d been the one to set up the date and ask Kokichi out. _And_ this date was important, he really liked Kokichi and wanted this new dimension in their relationship to work, thus it was imperative he not mess any part of it up.

“You look _great_ ,” Peko repeated. “Now, if you don’t want to be late, I suggest we get going.”

Being late would be _far_ worse than showing up dressed improperly. So, with a suppressed groan, he forewent the temptation to go over his outfit one last time and followed her out.

 

Kokichi was standing on the sidewalk, twirling a finger through his hair as the limo pulled up in front of him. He climbed in and pulled the door closed behind him. “Hey Fuyu,” he said with a smile as the car started moving again. “You didn’t change your mind and stand me up. I was worried you would.”

“That… was a lie?” Fuyuhiko sure _hoped_ it was. And it _had_ to be right, Kokichi was just trying to keep him on his toes.

“Of course, it was. There’s no _way_ you’d stand me up after how nervous you were about asking me out. You are a bit late though so I _was_ worried that something might’ve happened. Gang life can be dangerous after all.”

“Nope,” Peko said from the next row of seats over before Fuyuhiko could respond. She was his personal body guard so of course she’d stick around while he was out and about. She was _supposed_ to have closed the partition, separating the two rows of seats though so he could have some privacy. “He was just fussing about his appearance for too long because he wanted to look good for you.”

Fuyuhiko slammed the divider shut and locked it, turning his head to side to try to hide his blush as Kokichi laughed in response.

“You don’t need to worry about looking good for me,” Kokichi said. “You could dress up as a horror movie clown and I’d still be happy to see you. I do appreciate the effort though and you look fantastic.”

“Uh… thanks.” At least the effort hadn’t gone to waste. “You look good too.”

While Kokichi clearly hadn’t gone to great lengths to dress up, he had dressed a bit nicer than he normally did. And it looked like he might have even attempted to properly brush his hair for once before inevitably playing with it and sending it back to its normal messiness. Which was just natural for him now so Fuyuhiko didn’t mind.

“Thanks.” Kokichi was much better at taking compliments than him.

 

As soon as they were dropped off at the restaurant, Fuyuhiko ordered the driver to leave, he’d text them when he needed them to come pick him up again. He told Peko to go away too and even though she didn’t seem pleased about it, she obeyed. Thankfully these days, she was getting better about putting her role as his best friend over her role as his bodyguard; the way it always should’ve been.

“Oh, it’s a _fancy_ restaurant,” Kokichi said with an excited hop as they walked in. He looked around with an awed smile as if he’d never seen such splendors before. It… had to be fake though, right? There was no way he’d never been in a restaurant similar to this in the past. It wasn’t even the nicest restaurant Fuyuhiko had ever been too. There were plenty of places that were fancier and more expensive but those places were probably a bit too much for a first date.

“Yeah, you’d think I’d take you anywhere that wasn’t nice?” Especially for the first date. Fuyuhiko had to make a good impression.

“Well, I suppose you _are_ rich so no, probably not.”

They were seated at a private table in the back and handed a couple menus. Kokichi eagerly started searching through his. Fuyuhiko wasn’t feeling particularly hungry but picked his up too. He was still a bit nervous even though everything was going well so far. It was unlikely anything bad would happen, they’d known each other for a long while now thus there wasn’t much either of them could do to make an interaction awkward or uncomfortable. But still a small part of him insisted he’d find a way to fuck this up.

“What the heck even is some of this stuff?” Kokichi asked after a short while. “Is it even food?”

Fuyuhiko lowered his menu to look at him. “You’ve never eaten at a French restaurant before? Really?”

Kokichi lowered his menu too, revealing a hurt look on his face. “I’m just a poor street urchin Fuyu, so no, I have not.”

“’ _Street urchin_ ’?”

“Yep, I grew up on the streets and now live in an abandoned building in the shady part of town that also serves as the headquarters for my secret organization.” How _casually_ he said it meant it had to be a lie. Fuyuhiko wasn’t going to let himself be fooled by it even if he had never been to Kokichi’s house or seen hide nor hair of his parents. It was a trap, meant to lure him into offering sympathy only for it to be shot down with a ‘that was a lie’. He’d fallen for such traps too many times before.

“Sure, whatever you say,” he said flatly. “Order whatever you like though, I’m paying. If you need help, I can suggest some things, I’ve been here a few times before.” Whether Kokichi was also lying about having never been to a French restaurant before was hard to say, it was plausible though so Fuyuhiko wouldn’t dismiss it.

If Kokichi was disappointed that his trap hadn’t been sprung, he was good at hiding at it as a large grin splayed across his face. “That would be wonderful, thank you.”

 

After they were done eating, they went for a stroll in a nearby park. By now most of Fuyuhiko’s nerves had died down. Kokichi had always had a way of distracting him from such things.

“Want to hold hands?” Kokichi asked as if it were the most natural thing in the world. Which well, it wasn’t unnatural, they were literally on a date after all so…

“Sure,” Fuyuhiko replied, _totally_ not blushing a little. He was the heir to one of the most powerful gangs in the world, no way was he flustered about holding hands with someone even if he did have a _huge_ crush on that someone. Was ‘crush’ even the right word now that they were on a date?

Kokichi took his hand, not pausing for even a moment. It was warm and his grip was firm. If he minded how sweaty Fuyuhiko’s palms suddenly were he didn’t show it.

They walked in silence for a while, enjoying each other’s company and the scenery. It was in the midst of spring so the cherry blossom threes that dotted about the park were in full bloom. As a result, it was a popular park for couples. They weren’t the only ones there, though they were separated just enough he felt like they could be.

Eventually they ended up on a bench. Evening was starting to set in, they’d have to start heading back soon and go home.

“So uh… this was really nice,” Fuyuhiko said, fidgeting a little and not looking at Kokichi sitting next to him. They were sitting close enough that their shoulders touched.

“It was _wonderful_ ,” Kokichi agreed. “We should do it again sometime, possibly _lots_ of times if you want to.”

“I’d uh… like that a lot.”

“Good, but that means you’re stuck with me now. You’ll have to try _awful_ hard to get rid of me.”

Before Fuyuhiko respond with a ‘that’s fine’, Kokichi hugged him and kissed his cheek. “You’re _mine_ now,” he whispered almost evilly in Fuyuhiko’s ear before pulling back. Leaving Fuyuhiko blushing like mad. At least it was only the two of them here now so no one else could see.

“Anyway,” Kokichi said as he stood, his tone cheery and bright once more. “I need to get going, I have super-secret stuff for my super-secret organization that I have to take care of. I’ll text you later tonight and maybe we can set up another date.”

“Wait,” Fuyuhiko said as he stood too. “I can call my driver back and we’ll give you ride.”

“Nah, that’s fine, it’s nearby so it’s easier for me to just walk. But first…” Kokichi stepped towards him again and… kissed him, on the mouth this time. His breath was warm and his lips were soft, it made Fuyuhiko’s head feel fuzzy as leaned into it.

But alas, it was over all too soon. Kokichi pulled back and immediately ran off with a giggle. Fuyuhiko let out a breath and shook his head to clear it as he watched him go. He didn’t bother chasing or trying to call Kokichi back, they’d talk via phone later tonight and could set up stuff then.

Overall, that had been a _wonderful_ first date. It had gone far better than he’d ever hoped it would. He couldn’t wait to tell Peko about it on the way back home.


	2. Day Two: Non-Despair

Kokichi sighed as he looked up at Hope Peak’s Academy. Graduation was a _week_ away, _how_? It didn’t at _all_ feel like he’d been attending Hope’s Peak for that long. He’d skipped class quite often – it didn’t matter as long as he aced all his tests, which he’d done with flying colours – that might have something to do with it. But it wasn’t all of it. He… wasn’t ready to leave yet. He wanted to stay and mess with everyone for longer.

“What you thinking about it?”

Kokichi turned his head to the side to see that Fuyuhiko had come up to stand beside him. “Graduation and how _wonderful_ it is to finally be done with school,” he replied with a smile.

“Yeah, it’ll be nice to finally be fucking free, huh?” Fuyuhiko scoffed. “So uh, what are you going to do afterwards? Like for a job or whatever.”

“Running a secret organization counts as a job, right?”

“I guess it does but I mean like _other_ than what you’re already doing. What else are you going to do?” He seemed _very_ interested.

Kokichi put on an evil smile. “I think I might decide to disappear into the shadows.” He didn’t know what he was going to do. He’d figure it out when he needed to at the last minute. “Go back underground and never be seen again.”

Fuyuhiko frowned at him, his brow furrowing. He was cute when he was thinking hard about something. “Uh… so you… don’t know then?”

“Nope, not yet.” Kokichi graced him with a smile before leaning into to kiss his cheek, making him blush bright red. They’d been dating for two years and he still got flustered when Kokichi kissed him in public, it was adorable. “Why are you asking?”

Fuyuhiko glanced around the school courtyard, suddenly nervous. “Well, uh… I just wanted to know if you’re still going to be around. I know a lot of my class mates are headed off overseas and stuff so… I had the thought that maybe you would too. It’s fine you do leave of course, it’s…”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kokichi interrupted, taking his hand. “I could never go anywhere where you’re not. I’d rather die a thousand deaths.” He did his best impression of an overdramatic lovesick fool from an old timey play. He dropped the act almost right away though, devolving into a fit of giggles at the look Fuyuhiko’s gave him for it.

“I’m serious though,” he said when he was done, putting on a serious face. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m perfectly happy staying here and I don’t really have anywhere I want to go. Also, my secret organization is based here so I couldn’t leave even if I wanted to. The fact that you’re here too is just a huge bonus.”

“All right uh… good, I’m glad.” Fuyuhiko nodded.

“Good.” Kokichi nodded back. “Now, let’s go.” He took Fuyuhiko’s hand again and started leading him towards the school proper. “We need to make sure this school doesn’t forget about us for a long time.”

“I… dread to think what you have in mind.” Fuyuhiko followed along despite his words. He wanted to make an impact too, he just didn’t want to admit it out loud. “No one gets hurt for real, right?”

“Of _course_ not.” That’s one line Kokichi would never cross. “You know me better than that. It’ll be fun, don’t worry.”


	3. Day Three: Animals

Fuyuhiko woke to the sound of his personal cellphone ringing. It was the ringtone he’d set for when Kokichi called him. Meaning it was either important or a prank call. There was no saying which it was for sure but a quick glance at the clock on his bedside table revealed it was past midnight so it might be important. Though that could be exactly what Kokichi wanted him to think.

With a groan, Fuyuhiko sat up and slid to the edge of the bed. Kokichi had never called him quite this late before so it was probably important. He reached blearily for his phone, pulling it off its charger and answered it seconds before the ringtone ended.

“What’s up?” he asked, rubbing his face to try to wake himself up a bit more.

“Hey Fuyu,” Kokichi replied. “I need your help with something, it’s important. Meet me at the usual place.”

“What is it?” But it was too late, the line was dead. He frowned down at his phone as he hung up too.  He could call back but… Kokichi had said it was important so wasting time maybe wasn’t the best idea.

So he got out of bed and started getting ready. His driver was going to be pissed about being woken up so late but it wouldn’t be the first time nor was it likely to be the last.

 

The ‘usual place’ was a park. Fuyuhiko had never seen Kokichi’s home before, Kokichi seemed determined to keep it that way too. Fuyuhiko had once gone so far as to send someone to tail him home but Kokichi had lost them easily and had later expressed distaste – cried – about Fuyuhiko not trusting him. He’d given up after that, feeling guilty.

As promised, Kokichi was standing at the same spot he usually did when he summoned Fuyuhiko: under the street lamp. The driver knew what was up by now and parked the car on the side of the street right next to him, pulling up so that Fuyuhiko’s door would be level with Kokichi.

“What is it?” Fuyuhiko asked as he exited.

“This.” Kokichi gestured to a cardboard box at his feet.

“What’s…” Fuyuhiko cut off. There was meowing coming from the box. He peeked in. Yep, it was a cat and… five kittens. Clearly the big cat was the Mama cat.

He looked back up at Kokichi. “You brought me out here for a bunch of cats? _Really_?” It was a good thing he’d chosen not to bring Peko. She’d have joined Kokichi’s side on this in an instant and then would’ve tried to hide just how _badly_ she wanted to take them home. And then he would’ve felt bad for even suggesting not taking them in.

“I need you to keep them safe for me. _Please_ , it’s important.” He gave Fuyuhiko his best puppy dog eyes, even putting his hand together in a pleading gesture.

Fuyuhiko frowned at him in response. “Why can’t you keep them at your place?”

“I’m allergic to cats, _deathly_ allergic.”

“What? Really?”

“No, that’s a lie.” Of course it was, Fuyuhiko should’ve expected that. “But I can’t keep them at my place.”

“Again, why? You found them and you _clearly_ care about them.” Fuyuhiko wasn’t going to look at them again lest he fall for their charms too. Resisting their meowing was hard enough. He didn’t need to be suddenly saddled with a litter of kittens and a cat. They were cute but they were also a lot of responsibility. Animals weren’t a thing one adopted _just because_ , thought and planning should be put into it first.

Kokichi groaned and rolled his eyes so hard his head rolled a bit too. “Because I’m worried that the raccoons that live in my roof might hurt them if I bring them there. I’ve seen a raccoon kill a litter of kittens before and their mama and it was _horrible_.” He was weeping now. They might’ve been crocodile tears but…

“Fine, fine, I’ll take them in.” Fuyuhiko had never been good at handling people crying in general, Kokichi crying was even worse.

“Thank you!” Kokichi threw his arms around him. All he could do in response was hug him back. Kokichi planted a kiss on his cheek before pulling back, now all smiles, his tears rapidly drying.

“You don’t seriously have raccoons living in your roof though, right?”

“I do. I’ve tried getting rid of them but they keep coming back. I’ve given up and just let them be now.” That had to be a lie. Maybe his parents just wouldn’t let him have a pet and that rule was non-negotiable. Kokichi had never even once mentioned them, not even in passing, implying they perhaps didn’t have the best relationship. It was something Fuyuhiko wanted to look into but couldn’t without disrespecting Kokichi’s privacy, not to mention difficult with how slippery Kokichi was. “It means I can’t keep cats. Maybe a dog though. A dog might actually chase them off for good. I’ll have to look into that.”

Fuyuhiko sighed as he looked into the box again. Damn they were cute. It was almost unfair how cute they were. They were his now so… He bent down and picked up the box, getting a renewed burst of mewling. He was going to have to get cat food and a litter box and he’d have to take them to the vet later for their shots and for a general checkup. Once the kittens were weaned and old enough he’d have to get them all spayed/neutered, Mama Cat too. He’d also have to get cat toys and treats and who even knew what else that cats needed to be happy. But other than that, cats were rather low maintenance, right? And they should make Peko happy. So… it’d be fine.

“I guess I’ll be going then,” he said with a sigh. “It’s late and I got to stop by the store on my way home.”

Kokichi opened the car door for him, allowing him to slid the box of cats in. They then shared a quick goodbye kiss before he got in too.

“Thanks for taking them,” Kokichi said. “I appreciate it. I’ll go over to your house sometime tomorrow and we can pick out names for them.”

“Sounds like fun. See you then, I guess.”

“Buh-bye,” Kokichi said as Fuyuhiko pulled the car door closed.

Fuyuhiko was already ready to go back to bed but… “Before we head back home,” he said to the driver who was already staring the car and pulling away. “We need to head to one of the twenty-four pet stores in the area. I’m sure you can guess why based off the sound coming from the box.”

“Right away sir.”

And just like that Fuyuhiko was now the owner of a cat and her kittens. There were worse fates to be saddled with for sure, this one was actually quite pleasant.


	4. Day Four: Winter

Fuyuhiko’s house – more like small mansion – was one of the more difficult places Kokichi snuck into on a regular basis. He was heir to the most powerful gang in the area and one of the most powerful gangs in the world so naturally there was a lot of security at all hours of the day. The fact that it was so cold Kokichi’s hands and face had gone numb made it _that_ much harder.

He liked a challenge though. And it was a perfectly safe endeavor to make so there was no reason not to – well other than the not fun reason of just being allowed in by knocking on the door. Everyone knew him or at least of him by now and his relationship with Fuyuhiko so hurting him was off limits even if he did occasionally steal the odd piece of fancy silverware or other small but unimportant items that interested him.

He used the new route he’d found to get in ever since his old one had finally been discovered and barred up a couple weeks ago: a small window leading to the upstairs storeroom that function more as an attic than anything else. Getting to it involved using a rope – made from black and white handkerchiefs sewn together in an alternating pattern – to scale a short way down from the roof.

Hanging onto the rope tight with one hand and using the wall as support too he pulled the coat hanger he’d bent out of shape specifically to aid in opening this specific window from the outside. This is where his shivering and numb hands made it difficult. It being a bit past midnight and therefore rather dark made it a fair bit harder too. As a result it took quite a few more tries than it normally did and his arm was starting to burn from the strain before he finally managed to shift the sliding lock.

He let out a sigh of relief, his breath clouding in front of him for a moment, as he pushed the window open. He slid through it with practiced ease – he was _just_ small enough to fit through it – landing softly inside. He retrieved his rope by giving it a good tug in _just_ the right way to untie the knot and within seconds had it hidden away in his shirt again. He then closed and relocked the window before moving on, moving silently so he wouldn’t be caught.

The best part about this entrance was that upon exiting the attic, it was a straight shot down the hallway to Fuyuhiko’s rooms. He didn’t even need to worry about any guards, none of them patrolled that short stretch. The door was locked of course but even when his hands were half frozen, he could pick it with ease.

“It’s just me,” he said in whisper as he stepped through the door, carefully closing it behind him so it wouldn’t make a noise.

Peko who’d already jumped out of bed and pulled her bamboo sword frowned at him. As Fuyuhiko’s bodyguard her room was placed before his. She was a light sleeper, Kokichi had never managed to pick the lock without waking her. “Must you?” she said, lowering the sword but not her frown of disapproval.

“Yes,” Kokichi replied with a smile as he walked over to the door that lead properly to Fuyuhiko’s bedroom. “And before you ask why, it’s because it’s fun.”

He ignored her answering huff of annoyance as he finished picking the lock and stepped inside. Again, he shut it carefully so the latch wouldn’t make a noise when he closed it. He then tiptoed over to stand by the bed where Fuyuhiko lay fast asleep, blissfully unaware of his presence. Now would be a good time to draw something on his face but Kokichi had done that last time he’d snuck in during the night and pulling the same prank multiple times in a row made it quickly lose its appeal.

“Fuyu,” he whispered instead, giving him a prod on the shoulder. He grunted and stirred but didn’t wake up so… “Fuyuhiko,” and a harder prod.

He groaned as his eyes opened. “Kichi? What the fuck man? Why do you this?”

“Because it’s fun and I’m lonely and cold. Can I join you?”

“No, I mean why do got to wake me up? I’ve told you, if you _must_ break into my damn house and room in the middle of the night, the least you could do is _not_ wake me up. My bed is big enough for two so you can just get in, I _really_ don’t care.”

Despite those assurances, Kokichi still worried that getting into his bed with him and cuddling up to him without his permission might cross the kind of boundary that could hurt their relationship. That it could start to make Fuyuhiko unhappy with or perhaps even full on dislike Kokichi. And Kokichi did _not_ want to risk that. “But it’s more fun to bother you and you’re cute when you’re all sleepy angry,” was what he replied with though, smiling.

“What the fuck ever, just get in you fucking weirdo.” Fuyuhiko shifted and lifted up the edge of blankets. “Hurry up, it’s cold.”

Kokichi toed off his shoes and eagerly joined him. Fuyuhiko flinched as Kokichi snuggled up to him. “Damn you’re fucking cold, what the hell?” he said, his body going rigid but thankfully he didn’t try to move away.

“Sorry. I told you I was cold.” For Kokichi it was like being in heaven. Fuyuhiko was _warm_ and _wonderful_. It was one of the greatest sensations in the world. “I… can move if you want though.” Kokichi didn’t have to fake the sadness in his voice, only exaggerate it a bit to give the intended effect of making it sound like the thought of moving put him on the verge of tears.

Fuyuhiko sighed as his body relaxed and he shifted to allow Kokichi to snuggle closer. “No, it’s fine. You’ll warm up eventually.”

“Thank you!”

“Yeah, you’re welcome or whatever. Now shut up and go to sleep.”


	5. Day Five: Future

Fuyuhiko was heir to one of the most powerful gangs in the land and one day he’d be the _head_ of that gang. He complained about it sometimes and had mentioned more than once that he might step down to let his sister lead the gang instead but when the day came for him to take control of the clan from his parents, he’d do it.

Kokichi _never_ wanted that day to come. He wanted things to stay the same forever and ever, never changing. But that unfortunately was not how the world worked. He could lie to himself all day that it was but that was one of those lies that always proved its falsehood sooner rather than later.

“You okay? You’re being awfully quiet,” Fuyuhiko said, drawing Kokichi’s gaze back to him. He’d paused his game too look down at Kokichi laying across his lap, head resting on the couch’s armrest. He looked almost concerned. Was Kokichi really acting _that_ off?

Kokichi smiled back, twirling a finger through his hair in the way that made him look cute. “Yeah, I’m fine, just thinking about some things.” Their graduation ceremony had been mere hours ago. Proof that no matter how much Kokichi didn’t want things to change, they always did.

Fuyuhiko grunted and went back to playing his game.

“What? You’re not even going to ask me what kind of things? You supposed to, you know that, right?”

“No, I didn’t know that.” Fuyuhiko sighed and looked back down at him. “What are you thinking about that’s made you so quiet?”

That was much better except for the fact that now Kokichi had to answer. Should be honest for once because he wanted to talk about it, see what Fuyuhiko would say? Or should he lie for the sake of the lie? … “The future.”

“What about the future?”

“When you become Head of the Kuzuyruu Clan. I wish that day would never come but it’s going to one day. And then…” He trailed off with a sigh. All good things have to come to an end eventually of course but… that didn’t mean he was okay with it.

“And then what?” Fuyuhiko prompted.

“And then… you’ll leave, right?” He looked back up meeting Fuyuhiko’s eyes. “Well, not _leave_ , leave, but… leave me, right?”

“What? Why the fuck would I leave you?”

“Because you’ll have a whole gang to think of, you won’t have time to mess around with me anymore. And you’ll need to produce an heir to continue your bloodline, I _obviously_ can’t do that.”

Fuyuhiko stared at him a look between annoyance and confusion on his face. “All right, first of all,” he said after several seconds of silence as he put the controller on the coffee table, “is that what you think this is? That we’re just… _messing around_?” Was he… mad? Really?

“Well… isn’t that what it is? I know you _like_ me but you know it can’t last. You’ll have to leave eventually.” Good things didn’t last forever, they always ended far sooner than Kokichi was ready for. Just because this had gone on _far_ longer the he could’ve ever hoped for didn’t mean it wouldn’t end too. The longer it went on the, the harder that ending would be and yet… he could never get himself to leave. Maybe now would be a good time? “It’s… not a big deal though. This was fun and I’ll miss it but I’ll live.” He always did.

Fuyuhiko frowned at him harder than he ever had before. Perhaps he was thinking of breaking it off now? Just ripping the band aid off all at once? “Sit up. I’m not having this fucking conversation with you laying on my lap.”

“Do I have to?” Kokichi made a pouting face at him.

“Yes, unless you want me to push you off.”

With an exaggerated groan that won him no amusement for once, Kokichi sat up. He’d have extended his feet out onto the coffee table but Fuyuhiko was already displeased with him, pushing it too far wouldn’t help.

Fuyuhiko took a deep breath before speaking. “I’m not going to leave unless _you_ want me to. Is that what you want? Do you want me to leave?”

Kokichi opened his mouth to say ‘yes’; a lie but getting this over with faster would be better for both of them, right? But Fuyuhiko cut him off. “And don’t you dare fucking lie.”

“But…”

“No ‘but’s. Do you want us to break up or not? Be _honest_.”

“No,” Kokichi blurted out without thinking. It was dumb, there was no way it could last but… he _wanted_ it to. More than anything else he wanted this to last. He looked away, clenching his hands together so he wouldn’t fiddle with them in his lap.

“That’s what I thought.” Fuyuhiko at least sounded a little less mad now. “So, I’m not going to leave you, all right?”

“What about the gang and stuff? That’s more important, right?”

“Being the leader of the gang isn’t going to change jackshit about my personal life. As for an heir or whatever, I don’t know how to tell you this but I’m gay. I _actively_ do not want to do what’s necessary to make an heir. And if anyone tries to tell me I _need_ an heir I’ll tell them to fuck off. Besides, adopting a child would work just as well.” He’d started off strong but had petered off a bit with embarrassment.

“Oh!” Kokichi turned back to face him, smiling wide at his opening. “You want to adopt a child with me?”

Fuyuhiko flinched, his face flushing red. “I don’t fucking know. We’re still too young to be thinking about that shit right now. My _point_ is I don’t want anyone else. I _like_ what we have and regardless of anything else that happens, I want to stay with you. Things could of course change in the future but… right now, I just want you, all right? I… love you,” he ended in a whisper.

Kokichi’s vision blurred as tears came unbidden to his eyes. “Y-you… really _mean_ that?”

“Yes, I _really_ mean that. But uh… are you okay? Why are you crying? Did I say something wrong?  If so I’m…”

Kokichi hugged him. Fuyuhiko stiffened for a few moments before hugging him back, letting him press his face into his shoulder.

He ended up crying longer than the situation warranted. He didn’t even know exactly _why_ he was crying; he just had a lot of pent up emotions to get out. No one had ever told him that they loved him before and he never would’ve even _dreamed_ anyone ever would.

“I love you too,” he whispered once he was sure he was done crying for good. At some point he’d ended up being pulled onto to sit on Fuyuhiko’s lap. When, he wasn’t sure but it was nice.

“Good,” Fuyuhiko said, seeming to almost sigh with relief. “You uh… ready to go to bed now? It’s late.”

“Yeah, sounds good.”

Fuyuhiko shifted his hold on Kokichi so that when he stood, he was caring him bridal style. He only grunted a little under his weight too. Kokichi could’ve protested but he liked being carried and thus let it happen.


	6. Day Six: Gaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The game Fuyuhiko is playing in this is Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice because I wrote it during the tail end of my borderline obsession with Sekiro. (It's a great game, I love it so much, I highly recommend it.)

“Wow, you’re really good at this game,” Kokichi said. He was lying across Fuyuhiko’s lap and of course he was a being a little shit because he was just like that.

“Shut up.” Fuyuhiko would’ve glared at him too if his eyes weren’t glued to the TV screen. He’d only _just_ gotten into gaming a few months ago, thanks entirely to Kokichi – the hobby hadn’t even crossed his radar as a potential pastime for him until Kokichi had introduced him to it – so _of course_ he wasn’t good. It wasn’t even a priority he be good, it was just a casual pastime.

“No, I actually wasn’t lying for once. For how long you’ve been playing games, you’re doing really well.”

As if to prove Kokichi’s lie, the Corrupted Monk destroyed him as he panicked tried to heal. He’d already used his resurrection too, sending him back to the Sculptor’s Idol. Fuyuhiko sighed as he let the tension leave his body, lowering the controller. He’d almost gotten her to her third phase that time – unless there was another one hidden behind that final deathblow marker but he doubted it – so he _had_ this. It was just taking him a while… a _long_ while.

“Still think I’m doing well?” he looked back at Kokichi who was smiling up at him.

“Yes, we all make mistakes sometimes.” He was one to talk, he’d beaten the game four times already to get all the endings, doing so in about half the time it had taken Fuyuhiko to get halfway through it. “Want some tips?”

“No.” Fuyuhiko had taken his tips a few times before – the Phantom Corrupted Monk fight being one of the bosses he’d had to do so on – but he _had_ this. He could do it on his own, he just had to suck less.

“Okay, if you change your mind though, just tell me,” Kokichi said before going back to silently watching. What kind of enjoyment could he possibly getting out of this? Watching Fuyuhiko fail over and over again at something _he_ was good at. It had to be frustrating. But he never complained and only ever offered encouragement. Honestly, he was the main reason Fuyuhiko didn’t get more than a little salty, he’d have thrown the controller at the wall several times over by now if he were playing alone. So he was grateful for the company. He was _always_ grateful for Kokichi’s company regardless of the circumstances.


	7. Day Seven: Free For All

“Did the butler let you in or did you break in again?” Fuyuhiko asked as soon as he caught sight of Kokichi lounging on his couch.

“You should already know the answer to that,” Kokichi replied. He almost always broke in and on the exceedingly rare occasion when he _was_ caught and thus invited in – the entire house staff was used to him by now and knew not to mess with him – Fuyuhiko was always told upon returning home.

Fuyuhiko sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked over pushed Kokichi’s legs off the side of the couch so he could sit down. “I was actually out looking for you.”

Kokichi pulled his legs back up, placing them across Fuyuhiko’s lap. “Oh? You were? Was it for any reason in particular to just because?”

Fuyuhiko responded with a grunt and a shrug before leaning back into the couch. He didn’t relax though; he had something on his mind that was bothering him. But what?

“You doing okay?” Kokichi asked after a few seconds of silence when Fuyuhiko didn’t even turn on the TV, signaling he wanted to talk about whatever was on his mind but didn’t know how to bring it up. “Something bothering you?” Beating around the bush with Fuyuhiko rarely worked, he was too literal minded and thus didn’t often pick up on hints, even obvious ones sometimes.

“Well I…” Fuyuhiko fidgeted and crossed his arms. “Last night I overheard my parents talking about… retiring.” They were starting to get old and had been putting more responsibility on Fuyuhiko ever since he’d graduated from Hope’s Peak several years ago now so that wasn’t surprising. “Which would be put _me_ as head of the gang, officially.”

“And that scares you.” Kokichi didn’t share that feeling but he could understand it. It was a lot of responsibility.

“Yes,” Fuyuhiko admitted with a reluctant sigh. “How do you do it?” He turned his head to meet Kokichi’s gaze. “You’re the leader of your own gang and…”

“Organization,” Kokichi interrupted. “I’m the leader of my organization.” It was an important distinction as his group was non-violent, they pulled pranks, did the occasional robbery and/or con, nothing violent like what a gang would do.

“Fine, organization. You’re in charge of it and have been for who even knows how long. How do deal with being in charge of _everything_ that they do?”

“I’d leave if I wasn’t.” Kokichi couldn’t stand the thought of following someone else’s orders. “I’m a natural born leader. So are you, so you’ll do fine.”

“I don’t _feel_ like I’ll do fine.”

“You will, don’t worry.”

“Thanks.” There was a heavy pause of almost a whole minute before Fuyuhiko spoke again. “But uh… that wasn’t why I went looking for you. All that kind of got me thinking about stuff and I had a thought that… in a few years, however many it takes for my parents to retire, I’ll be head of the Kuzuryuu Clan and you’ll still be head of D.I.C.E. what will that mean for our relationship or whatever?”

“It means we’ll have a powerful alliance. We already do actually.” They’d discussed the possibility that they may technically be considered rival factions shortly after they’d started dating but had concluded that they didn’t care and instead could think of it as an alliance between their two groups.

“Well yeah, I guess but… when my dad married my mom, they became joint head of the Clan together. So like… if we got… you know, how would that work?”

Kokichi sat up, unable to hold to back a large grin. “Are you thinking about getting _married_?” The idea was exciting on one level and terrifying on the other. That kind of commitment was something he both craved and feared; the _promise_ of being together for the rest of their lives but also the fear that _he’d_ make that commitment only to be betrayed one day.

Fuyuhiko’s face flushed red and he almost looked away but pulled his gaze back. “Yes. We’ve been dating for _how_ many years now? Of course I’m thinking about getting married. But…” now he looked away, lifting a hand to rub the back of his neck. “What would that mean for our respective groups we’re in charge of? They wouldn’t merge, would they?  Would we just like… continue on as we are now? But I… kind of want you to like… you know… do like what my parents are doing as Head of the Clan.”

“Lead _with_ you?” Joint leadership wasn’t something Kokichi had ever considered before.

“Yes but… I wouldn’t ask you to do that with me or uh… ask for the same with me and D.I.C.E. And I don’t know if you’d _want_ to… be head of the gang with me regardless of what happens with D.I.C.E. So… I don’t know. It was dumb of me to even bring it up, sorry.” He got up and started walking away.

“Wait.” Kokichi grabbed his arm and pulled him back down. “You were right to bring it up. It’s something we need to talk about because it’s important for when we get married.”

“You say that like it’s for sure going to happen,” Fuyuhiko cut in before Kokichi could say more.

“Well, isn’t it? Do you _not_ want to marry me after all?” Kokichi gave him a fake hurt face.

“Well I uh… uh… yes.”

Kokichi flashed back into a smile. “It’s decided then. We’re going to get married one day.” He’d have to get a ring and do a proper proposal though, make a big show out of it, because this just wasn’t the proper way to do it. “And when that day comes, we’re going to have to decide how much that’s going to affect the people we lead. We have responsibilities beyond just ourselves after all.”

Fuyuhiko let out a sigh and relaxed at last. “Right, yeah. So… what do _you_ want to do when that day comes?”

“I… don’t know. I’ll have to think about it.” And talk to D.I.C.E. about it. It was a big decision, the kind of thing that made him nervous because it meant change was coming. This would be _good_ change though, no matter what they decided on doing… hopefully anyway.

“All right. That’s still a few years away, you got time to think about it.” Fuyuhiko leaned in to kiss his check but Kokichi turned his face so it’d be a kiss on the lips instead. Because a conversation about their future as a couple when they got married deserved to end with a _proper_ kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a marriage proposal but this happened instead.


End file.
